op het eerste gezicht
by lauwrekrans
Summary: Edward is een vampier en woont samen met zijn familie in Froks als er plots nog een vampier in de stad komt wonen. De vampier heet Bella en blijkt ook geen mensen te eten. Maar waar is ze zo bang voor? En zal Edward eindelijk liefde vinden?
1. ontmoeting

**Op het eerste gezicht**

Het was weer eens een lange nacht, Ik zat op mijn kamer naar mijn favoriete nummer te luisteren namelijk Claire de Lune. IK heb het zelf al een keer gespeeld op de piano maar dat was alweer een tijd geleden. Vroeger speelde ik vaak op de piano maar daar had ik geen ook geen zin meer in. Ik voelde me de laatste tijd nogal onnodig doordat iedereen in dit huis zijn levenspartner al had gevonden en ik nog steeds alleen was. Ik voelde me gewoon eenzaam en ik wou dat ik mijn zielsverwant al had gevonden maar ik heb de hoop eigenlijk al laten varen.

Ik keek op de klok en zag dat het gelukkig al bijna tijd was voor school dat had ik eindelijk iets om me op te concentreren. Niet dat school veel interessanter is als je die al 20 keer hebt gedaan maar het was beter dan de hele dag thuis zitten en niks doen. IK besloot om nog even snel te gaan jagen voor dat ik naar school zou gaan. Ik had het liefst poema maar dan zou ik niet op tijd terug zijn voor school dus ging ik maar voor een paar herten. Toen ik na 10 minuten terug was riep ik de rest en liep ik naar mijn auto. Mijn Volvo, ik was er erg trots op hij was zilver/grijs en glom mooi in de zon als iemand ook maar een poging deed hem te beschadigen werd ik al woedend. Mijn auto was op dit moment mijn alles.

Toen ik de Volvo voor reed stapte Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper en Alice in. Emmett had zoals gewoonlijk geen zin in school en mopperde in gedachten en Rosalie dacht zoals altijd aan haar zelf en Jasper dacht aan van alles en nog wat maar Alice dacht aan het Zweedse alfabet.

Vreemd dat deed ze normaal alleen wanneer ze iets voor me wou verbergen.'Alice wat verberg je voor me? Want ik weet dat je dat doet'.Ze keek op maar bleef zich focussen;'o niks, je merkt het van zelf het is niet belangrijk. Waarom verberg je het dan voor me? Omdat je niet altijd alles hoeft te weten, wijsneus'.

Eenmaal aan gekomen op school stond er een auto die ik nog nooit had gezien. Het is een oude rode pick-up zo'n ding dat niet sneller kan dan 80. We stapten uit en liepen richting school. _wou dat was een lekker ding die is vast nieuw wat zo'n stuk was me vast eerder opgevallen. Ik hoop dat ik veel lessen met haar samen heb. _Het was het eerste dat ik hoorde toen ik de school binnen ging het waren de gedachten van Mike. Ik was benieuwd wie die schone dan moest zijn, ik nu al medelijden met haar wat Mike was zo te horen niet de enige die haar kap vond en ze zouden haar vast vaak lastig vallen.

Ik liep naar mijn eerste les Frans. Toen ik een vreemde geur rook, een zoete geweldige geur echt overheerlijk. Emmett dacht: '_Wat is dat voor geur?Die heb ik nog nooit geroken, het lijkt wel een andere vampier. _Ik weet het ook niet em. Ik zal kijken of ik vreemde gedachten kan op vangen'. Ik zocht naar de gedachten van een persoon die ik nog niet kende maar kon er geen vinden. 'vreemd ik kan niemand vinden. Misschien is de persoon vanochtend vroeg in de school geweeste en is die nu weg. Nee dat kan niet Edward, dit spoor is nog geen 10 minuten oud'. Daar had Emmett een punt dit spoor is inderdaad nog geen 10 minuten oud. Onder tussen waren we aan gekomen in het lokaal en gingen we naast elkaar zitten. De leraar kwam binnen en de klas werd stil.

Toen bedacht ik me het meisje waar de jongens vanochtend aan moesten denken, misschien is het wel dat meisje. Maar waarom kon ik haar dan niet vinden? Ik ging nog eens alle gedachten langs maar ik vond het meisje nog steeds niet. Wel zag ik haar soms voor bij flitsen in de gedachten van anderen, vooral in die van jongens die met haar de gekste dingen. Maar ook in die van meisjes, die vooral heel jaloers waren als ze haar zagen en zagen dat alle jongens naar haar keken. 'Hé, Emmett er is een nieuw meisje opschool en ze is volgens mij heel knap wat allen jongens denken aan haar. En? Nou er is iets vreemds met het meisje, ik haar gedachten nergens vinden terwijl ze nu wel opschool wat ik haar vaag zien in de gedachten van andere zien. Ach wat je hebt er vast over heen gekeken Eddie, en mensen kunnen niet zo lekker ruiken dat weet je best. Toen ik het rook branden mijn keel niet en die van jouw vast ook niet'. De bel ging en ik liep naar de volgende les omdat ik die alleen had bleef ik dat les uur maar tobben over dat meisje, ik had echter geen idee waarom het meisje mijn gedachten zo in beslag neemt. De derde les verliep net zo.

Na de derde les liep ik naar de kantine ik pakte wat eten ook al at ik het nooit op want als vampier at je nooit. Ik liep naar onze vaste tafel Alice en Rosalie die zate er al. _'hé, Edward. Hoe was je dag?_ Gaat wel, hebben jullie trouwens die geur ook geroken? En hebben jullie dat nieuwe meisje gezien? _Een nieuw meisje? Welke geur?_ Niks gemerkt vreemd, heel de school denkt aan het meisje en die geur is overweldigend. Emmett rook het ook en die dacht dat het van een andere vampier afkomstig was'.

Plots was heel de kantine stil en keek iedereen naar de deur waar een beeldschoon meisje naar binnen liep. Toen ze door had dat iedereen naar haar keek liep snel door naar buiten. Ik zag haar vluchtig naar ons kijken in het voorbij gaan en ik ving een glimp of van een paar goudkleurige ogen.'nou daar hebben we ons meisje' zei ik. En ik rook weer die vreemde zoete geur. Ik snoof een keer diep de geur was zo ontzettend lekker dat ik nog een keer diep snoof en ik genoot van de geur. 'zo Eddie, kan je het ruiken'? Ik keek verward op en zag dat iedereen grinnikend naar me keek. Misschien had ik iets te vaak gesnoven.

Toen de bel ging liep ik snel naar het lokaal nog steeds denkend aan het meisje. 'Zal ik je naar je les brengen Bella' vroeg Mike aan het meisje dat dus blijk baar Bella hete. 'is goed' zei een stem waarvan ik van binnen smolt, zo ontzettend mooi was die zangerige stem. Ik was benieuwd welke les Bella had. _'ik hoop dat Erik er niet is dan kan Bella tijdens bio naast mij zitten, anders moet ze misschien naast die Edward zitten'. _Heeft Bella bio! Ik keek vlug om me heen, yes Erik is er nu gaat Bella misschien inderdaad naast me zitten. Mike kwam samen met Bella het klaslokaal binnen en ik zag Mike chagrijnige kijken toen hij zag dat Erik er wel was. Ik keek weer om me heen en zag dat bijhalve naast mij alle tafeltjes bezet waren, Bella moest dus wel naast mij gaan zitten. Ik keek nog eens goed naar Bella en zag dat ze een prachtig figuur had. Ze was gewoon weg prefect daar kon niemand om heen. Ik bekeek er van top tot teen en eindigde bij haar gezicht zet had een mooi, nee een perfect gezicht en het was omringt door donker bruine krullen waar door haar witte huid goed uit kwam. Ze had een lief wipneusje en haar ogen waren onbeschrijfelijk mooi ze had de mooiste ogen die ik ooit had gezien. Ze waren topaas net als die van mij en ik verdronk er gewoon in.

Toen bedacht ik me op eens dat mensen die oogkleur helemaal niet kunnen hebben en toen ik iets beter keek zag ik dat haar huid veel te wit was voor en mens. Toen ik luisterde besefte dat ze veel te stil liep voor een mens en ik bedact wat Emmett had gezegd het lijkt wel de geur van een vampier. Dit kon niet waar zijn, ze kon geen vampier zijn en helemaal geen vegetarische. Maar de feite zijden wat anders, ze was wel een vegetarische vampier. Als ik nog een mens dan had ik nu een hartaanval gehad van schrik.

Toen keek ze me aan en waarschijnlijk keek ik niet heel aardig wat ze keer bang weg. En liep voorzichtig naar de plek naast mij ze ging zo ver mogelijk van me vandaan zitten. Ik bekeek haar nog eens goed en vond mezelf er dom omdat het me niet eerder was opgevallen. Ik zag dat Bella van uit haar ooghoeken ook naar mij keek glimlachte ik voorzichtig naar haar je weet maar nooit of ze niet een vijand was. Waarschijnlijk niet want ze had dezelfde kleur ogen als ons. Hoezo was ze hier heen gekomen en wist ze dat wij hier woonde? Ik zou er maar op een manier achter komen door het haar te vragen.

'wat is jouw naam als ik het vragen mag'? ik zei het zo zag dat een menselijk iemand het niet zou kunnen horen. Bella keek verbaast en angstig op maar gaf nog geen antwoord.'nou? Bella swan en die van jouw'? Ze zei het zo zacht dat zelfs ik het bijna niet kon horen.'Edward Cullen, wist jij dat wij hier woonde? Wij, zijn er nog meer vampiers dan? Uh, ja nog 6 andere maar wist je dat dan niet? Nee ik dacht dat ik hier die enig was, maar ik wil best wel weer weg gaan hoor'. Ik kon de angst in haar ogen zien, waar zou ze bang voor zijn. 'Nee ga niet weg je mag hier best blijven hoor ik denk dat de andere je graag zouden willen ontmoeten. Het is nog nooit voor gekomen dat iemand als jij hier zo maar komt zonder te wetten dat wij hier wonnen. Hoe komt het trouwens dat je ogen topaas zijn en niet rood? Ik... uhh… nou… ik zwerf al een paar maanden rond in de bossen en ik durf geen mensen aan te vallen'. Ik zag aan haar ogen dat ze liever geen antwoord gaf op dezen vraag en besloot er nu niet op in te gaan. Ik keek haar nog een tijdje aan tot dat ze bang weg keek. Weer die angst, en ik snapte er niks van ik kon haar gedachten namelijk nog steeds niet lezen. 'kom je na school tijd bij ons langs? Ik zal op de pakeer plaats op je wachten. Ik weet het niet, hebben de andere daar wel zin in? Ik denk dat ik liever na mijn eigen huis ga. Waar woon je dan? Waarom wil je dat weten'? ik zag dat haar ogen plotseling groot werden van angst, waarom zou ze zou reageren. 'Gewoon uit nieuwsgierigheid, je hoeft het niet te vertellen als je dat niet wil. O, nou ik woon aan de rand van het bos vlak bij een klein meertje. Als je wilt dan mag je wel met mij mee als je zin hebt?' Dit laatste zei ze allemaal heel snel en zachtjes. Natuurlijk wil ik dat, wie zou haar iets kunnen weigeren. 'Je hoeft niet hoor als je niet wilt' zei Bella toen ik iets te lang aan het dag dromen was. 'Nee, het lijkt me juist heel leuk. Na schooltijd afspreken dan? Is goed wacht je dan bij mijn auto, die rode pick-up. Is goed, ik ben benieuwd. Waarnaar?' ze keek direct weer angstig en draaide haar gezicht weg. 'Gewoon hoe je huis er uit ziet en zo. O oké sorry is schrok gewoon een beetje. Hoezo dan?' Weer keek ze me geschrokken maar nu zag ik ook een vleugje verdriet.'Zie ik je vanmiddag dan?' vroeg ze snel om de vraag te ontwijken. Waarom, ik had geen idee maar ze leek er niet over te willen praten.

Na de les liep ik snel naar de rest ik kon niet wachten tot ik ze kon vertellen wat ik allemaal wist, alhoewel Alice het natuurlijk allang wist. Dit had ze vast geheim gehouden vanochtend.

Ik nu al super veel zin in vanmiddag misschien zal ze wat meer over haar zelf vertellen als ze in een vertrouwde omgeving is. Toen ik in de tweede pauze weer naar de kantine liep had ik een onverklaarbare grijns op mijn gezicht. 'Zo waarom ben jij zo blij Eddie?'vroeg Emmett toen ik naast hem ging zitten. 'Hé ja dat willen wij ook wel eens weten. O gewoon zo maar dat is toch niet zo vreemd? Jawel je hebt de laatste 10 jaar niet meer gelachen. Ik weet het' zei Alice en toen ik keek wat ze wou zeggen wierp ik haar een boze blik toe. 'Je waagt het niet om te zeggen. En waarom dan wel niet? Ze komen er toch wel achter vandaag. Hé mogen wij ook even weten wat er aan de hand is?' De rest keek ons vragend aan.'Edward heeft afgesproken met de nieuwe vampier. WAT? Alice ze weten toch nog niet dat er een nieuwe vampier op school is. Oeps sorry dat was ik even vergeten. Maar goed er is dus een nieuw vampier op school, het meisje waar iedereen het overheeft. Ja, ze heet Bella en ze is ook en een vegetariër. En Edward heeft met er afgesproken vanmiddag, bij haar thuis. O vandaar dat hij zo blij is vanmiddag' bulderde Emmett en de rest lachte met hem mee. 'Als jullie uitgelachen zijn dan wil ik even zegen dat ik helemaal niks voor haar voel.'Oké nu loog ik maar gelukkig kan ik dat als de beste, ik vind er best aardig maar ik ben volgens mij niet verliefd. Dat kan toch niet als je haar nog geen uur kent, en ik wist helemaal niks over haar. Daarom heb ik nu met er afgesproken om haar te leren kennen. Toch kon ik een raar gevoel in mijn buik niet onderdrukken en zag haar perfecte gezicht nog steeds voor me. Gelukkig kon niemand mijn gedachten lezen.

De laatste paar uur kreeg ik de grijns niet meer van mijn gezicht en zelf leraren viel het op dat ik vrolijker was dan normaal. Maar mij kon het niks schelen want vanmiddag zou ik Bella weer zien en misschien zou ze me wel wat meer vertellen over zichzelf. Toen eindelijk de laatste bel ging liep ik snel door naar buiten en keek of ik Bella al zag staan. Toen ik haar niet zag verscheen er een kleine grimas over mijn gezicht. Misschien was ze het wel vergeten of was ze snel naar huis gegaan zodat ik niet met er mee kon. 'ze komt wel hoor' zei Alice. Waarschijnlijk had ze mijn gezicht gezien. Net nadat ze dat had gezegd hoorde ik Mike zegen: ' Jammer dat je niet mee kan? Maar zie ik je wel weer morgen? Ja, ik zie je morgen.' Antwoorden Bella. Er verscheen weer een glimlach op mijn gezicht bij het horen van die naam. Bella liep in gedachten verzonken naar de roden pick-up en ik liep zachtjes achter haar aan. Blijkbaar hoorde Bella dat er iemand achter haar aan liep en ze draaiden zich razendsnel om. Ik schrok zelf ook van die plotselinge beweging maar ik schrok nog meer van de houding die Bella plots had. Ik zag twee paar angsten ogen een en hoorde laag gesis dat wel van Bella afkomstig moest zijn. 'Hé rustig ik ben het maar we hadden toch afgesproken?' Ik zag dat ze direct spijt had van haar actie maar de angst was nog steeds in haar ogen te lezen. 'O uhm.. sorry, ik was het een beetje vergeten. Wil je me trouwens nooit meer zo laten schrikken? Als jij dat wil dat zal ik het doen maar waarom reageerden je zo overdreven?' Ik zag dat Bella bij dezen woorden even dacht aan het verleden maar ze zich snel weer had herpakt. 'Nou je wou toch mee stap in dan.' Ik merkte dat ze liever geen antwoordt gaf op mijn vraag en deed dus als of ik niet merkte dat ze de vraag ontweek. Ik stapte in de auto na het wrak een afkeurde blik te hebben toe geworpen. Bella die het blijkbaar had gezien keek hem een beetje kwaad aan. 'wat is er mis met mijn auto?' Ik grinnikte ze had zelf dus niet door wat voorn gammel ding dit was. 'nou heb je niet door dat dit een oud gammel ding dit is.' Ik hoorde weer een hard gesis alleen dit keer klonk het boos en ik keek naar Bella en schrok van het boze gelaat. 'heb ik iets verkeerd gezegd?' vroeg ik onzeker. 'dat heb je inderdaad je hebt mijn wagen niet te beledigen anders stap je maar weer uit!' ik deinsde achteruit toen ik de woede in haar stem hoorde. 'sorry' Ik probeerde te glimlachen maar het wou niet helemaal lukken. Toen ik weer naar Bella keek zag ik dat ze geschrokken was van zichzelf. 'nee, het spijt mij dat ik zo tegen je uitviel eigenlijk heb je gelijk maar ik heb iets met dezen auto daarom heb ik liever niet dat je hem beledigt.' Toen ze dat zij keek ik haar recht in der ogen en smolt ik van binnen. Ik wou zo nog wel uren blijven zitten maar had het idee dat als ik dat deed er alleen nog maar een plasje water over zou zijn. Bella startte de auto en reed langzaam weg.


	2. Wie is bella

We reden van het school plein en tijdens het rijden keek in goed om me heen, zodat ik me later kon herinneren waar Bella precies woonden. 'Is er iets?' vroeg Bella.'Mmm, wat zij je?' ik keek op toen ik dit vroeg en zag dat Bella me vragend aan keek.'Of er iets is, je keek zo afwezig.'Bella keek me nog steeds vragend aan alleen nu zag ik ook een vlaag van nieuwsgierigheid in der ogen. 'Nee, ik keek gewoon naar buiten.' Antwoorden ik ze hoefde immers niet te weten dat ik van plan was de weg naar haar in me hoofd te prenten. Toch keek Bella me nog steeds aan nog steeds nieuwsgierig maar ook iets wat ik niet goed kon plaatsen het leek wel angst maar had ook iets argwanends. 'Hou je van muziek?' vroeg Bella terwijl ze een cd pakte.'Ja, ik ben een echte muziek fan, en jij?' en ik keek er vragend aan. 'Ja, muziek maakt me rustig.'Ze had ondertussen de cd in speler gedaan en drukte op start. Ik luisterde aandacht, want ik was nieuwsgierig wat voorn muziek Bella leuk vond. 'Hé, is dit Clair de Lune?' Bella keek me verast aan en zei: 'ja, het is een van mijn lieveling liedje.' Bella kreeg een glimlach op der gezicht maak het leek toch of haar ogen nog iets droevigs hadden. 'die van mij ook het is echt een prachtig liedje.' Na dit te hebben gezegd neuriede ik een stukje mee.

'we zijn er bijna' zei Bella en na dit gezegd te hebben reed ze een klein paadje in. Aan het eind stond een klein huisje. Het huis was helemaal begroeid met klimop en toen ik het huis goed bekeek zag ik dat het nogal vervalen was. Bella zag dat ik een beetje geschokt keek door de staat van het huis en zei: 'ik moest snel iets hebben en dit was een mooie omgeving en ik heb toch geen last van kou of nattigheid bovendien heb ik toch niet veel nodig, ik probeer in mijn vrije tijd het een beetje op te knapen maar dan moet ik er het geld er ook nog voor hebben.'Ik keek Bella verbaast aan en verschillende vragen gingen rond in mijn hoofd. Wie was Bella eigenlijk? Waarom had ze zo'n haast? Waarom doet ze toch zo vreemd? Maar ik wist dat ik die vragen nu nog niet moest stellen. Ze leek nog steeds nog steeds iets schichtigs over zich te hebben. Maar ik had geen idee waar voor een meisje als Bella bang voor moest zijn, ze was immers een vampier. Bella stapte uit en liep naar der huisje en ook ik stapte uit en liep achter der aan.

Ze had gelijk de omgeving was inderdaad prachtig en het rook er heerlijk misschien omdat Bella's geur hier overal hing. Je kon vanaf hier in de verte een paar berg toppen zien en er liep een klein kabbelend beekje en in het gras stonden overal kleine paarse en roze bloementjes. Ik stapte het huisje in en keek om me heen. Het was ondanks de toestand van het huis een gezellige kamer maar dan ook de enige bruikbare kamer aangezien alles hier stond van bed tot bank. In het midden van de kamer stond een rond tafeltje met een vaasje met van die paarse en roze bloementjes. Er stond een in de hoek een klein bed dat ze niet echt nodig had maar toch leek het alsof ze er in lag want de dekken lagen een beetje verfrommeld. Naast het bed stond een kleine kast waar haar kleding waarschijnlijk in zat. Alice zou waarschijnlijk helemaal flippen als ze zag hoe klein de kast was maar ik keek vooral naar de foto op de kast.

Op de foto stond Bella met een oudere vrouw die erg op haar leek en een man van dezelfde leeftijd als de vrouw met exact de zelfde ogen als Bella. Waarschijnlijk waren dit haar ouders. Maar Bella leek helemaal niet op de foto. De ogen die daar bruin waren en identiek aan die van de man, waren nu topaas bijna goud dit moest een foto zijn voor dat ze een vampier was geworden maar de foto kon nog niet heel oud zijn hoog uit drie jaar. Hoe lang zou Bella al vampier zijn? Ik bleef nog even naar de foto kijken maar zag toen dat er naast de kast een gitaar stond. 'speel jij gitaar?'vroeg ik. Ze keek me even aan en knikten toen maar keek toen naar de grond.

Net toen ik er wou vragen iets te spelen ging mijn telefoon. Ik keek op het scherm en zag dat het Alice was ik zou maar open want ze zou vast niet zomaar bellen. 'Sorry Bella, ik denk dat ik deze echt moet opnemen'. Bella knikte en ze glimlachte naar me, een glimlach waar ik helemaal warm van werd. Ik liep naar buiten naar een plek waar Bella me niet kon horen. 'He Alice met Edward wat is er aan de hand?'zei ik terwijl ik de telefoon op nam. 'Edward het is heel belangrijk dat je dit weet, je weet dat ik anders nooit zal bellen. Maar goed wat ik je wou vertellen is dat we heel wat te weten zijn gekomen over Bella. Ik kreeg onderweg naar huis weer een visioen ze is van plan om vanavond te vertrekken ik weet alleen niet waarom. Jasper denkt dat het angst is want dat voel hij de hele tijd bij der voelt, ik denk het eigenlijk ook ze ziet er heel de hele tijd zo bang uit. We gingen naar Carlise en vertelde hem over Bella hij ging op zoek, in de hoop iets over der te vinden en wat denk je hij vond iets. We denken dat het Bella is maar het is nogal nieuw dat zou beteken dat Bella nog geen jaar vampier is terwijl een vampier dan nog niet zo beheerst kan zijn. Maar we vonden iets wat zou verklaren waarom Bella de hele tijd zo bang is.

We vonden een politie bericht van minder dan een jaar oud, een meisje dat pressies aan de omschrijving van Bella voldoet en ook Bella heet op pressies te zijn Bella Swan. Ze is vermist en de politie denkt dat ze ontvoert is door een jongen die ze kort daarvoor heeft leren kennen. Er zijn sporen dat er bij de ontvoering geweld is gebruikt haar kamer was helemaal overhoop gehaald en haar bed was op vreemde wijze door midden gebroken. En ze denken dat ze is meegenomen door het raam want dat was open gebroken. Wij denken dat die jongen dan een vampier moest zijn geweest althans door de sporen lijkt het daar wel op. Het zou waarschijnlijk de vampier zijn die haar heef verandert. We weten natuurlijk niet of dit klopt maar het zou een hoop verklaren. Maar Carlise wil dat je der hiernaar toe neemt om te voorkomen dat ze vannacht weg kan, en hij wil der graag ontmoeten zodat hij der wat vragen stellen. Maar je moet niet zeggen dat we iets weten volgens mij zal dat niet goed gaan, ze leek me namelijk nogal bang op school. Ik zie je straks.'met met die worden hing ze op, ik bleef nog even staan, zo'n meisje als Bella kon dit toch niet mee gemaakt hebben of toch?

Ik liep langzaam naar het huis toe en ik zag Bella aan tafel zitten. Ze had de foto van de kast gepakt en keek er naar maar het leek alsof ze zich dingen herinnerde van vroeger. 'Hoe oud ben je op die foto?' vroeg ik en Bella keek me geschrokken aan. 'Op deze foto ben ik 17, hij is een jaar geleden genomen maar waarom moet je dat weten?'ze vroeg dit me terwijl ze me vragend aan keek maar ze had geen angst in der ogen, voor het eerst was er geen angst maar wel heel veel verdriet. Nu er geen angst was kon ik goed zien hoe mooi der ogen waren topaas maar met een vleugje chocolade bruin het waren de mooiste die ik ooit heb gezien, maar ik moest er niet naar kijken ik moest der vraag beantwoorden. 'Gewoon ik zag je der naar kijken en ik vroeg me het af, zijn dat je ouders die daar op staan?' Volgens mij had ik die vraag beter niet kunnen stellen want plots was Bella's blik vol van pijn. De pijn die in haar ogen te lezen was deed me fysiek zeer, niet erg maar ik voelde dat een grimas op mijn gezicht verscheen.

'Wie belde er net, Edward?' Vroeg Bella om over iets ander te beginnen en ik bedacht dat het slim was om niet verder te vragen. 'O dat was Alice, je hebt er gezien op school de kleine met het zwarte haar. Ze vroeg of ik naar huis kwam en of jij mee wou want ze hebben Carlise en Esme over je vertelt en ze zijn nieuwsgierig, we komen niet vaak vegetarische vampiers tegen en zeker geen die ons niet kennen. Carlise en Esme zijn trouwens onze ouder niet onze biologische maar we zien ze als onze ouders. Je zult ze vast aardig vinden en zij vinden jouw vast ook aardig dat moet wel.'Bella leek na mijn woorden even na te denken maar ik zag dat ze wel een beetje nieuwsgierig was maar ik zag vooral angst in der ogen waarvoor dat wist ik niet. 'Misschien is het wel leuk, ik zal met je mee gaan maar jij moet rijden ik weet de weg niet.'ik keek Bella blij aan toen ze dat zij. 'Is goed, kom dan gaan we.' En ik liep direct door naar Bella auto ik wou wel huppelen zo blij was ik, ik had echter geen idee waarom. Ik stapte in de auto ik wist hoe die werkt want ik had gekeken wat Bella deed op de weg hierheen. Bella stapte nu ook in en ik reed richting ons huis we zeiden onderweg allebei niks maar het was geen ongemakkelijke stilte. Ik reed de oprit van ons huis op en ik zag Bella verbaast kijken. 'Dat is wel wat anders dan mijn huis hé Edward' Zei Bella met een kleine glimlach rond der lippen. 'Het is inderdaad iets groter maar we wonnen hier dan ook met zen zeven en we wonen hier nu al drie jaar' zei ik om der een beetje op der gemak te stellen en ik glimlachte terug.

Esme en Carlise stonden al te wachten op de veranda van het huis. Ik stapte uit en Bella volgde langzaam men voorbeeld ik zag dat ze zenuwachtig was. _Wat zit ze erg bang uit en wat er eigenlijk ook eenzaam ui, ik zou der zo graag willen helpen alleen weet ik niet met wat precies en Edward zoals hij naar der kijkt volgens mij is die verliefd maar Bella lijkt het niet door te hebben die is met der hoofd heel ergens anders._ Dacht Esme en Carlise dacht_ dat meisje ziet er uit als een klein in de steek gelaten poesje ik denk dat als ze haar zelf vertrouwen terug heeft ze heel goed voor zich zelf op kan komen maar ik denk ook dat het wel even duurt voor dat zij haar zelf vertrouwen terug heeft, ze moet vast iets verschrikkelijks mee hebben gemaakt dat ze er zo angstig uit ziet. _Dat wat Esme dacht verbaasde me, keek ik anders naar haar dan ik gewoon keek dat zal toch niet Esme verbeeld het zich vast omdat ze zo graag wil dat ik verliefd ben. Ik liep snel naar binnen Esme vooral niet aankijkend. Ik was niet verliefd na zoveel jaren dat kon toch niet zomaar opeens zonder het zelf door te hebben. Alice kwam naar buiten rennen en rende richting Bella en omhelsde haar 'ik heb gezien dat we goede vriendinnen gaan worden Bella' riep ze uit. 'Gezien?'vroeg Bella ze snapte er natuurlijk niks van want ze wist niks van Alice gaven. 'Alice ze weet het toch niet' zei ik snel. 'Wat weet ik niet' en ik kon iets van paniek horen in Bella's stem. 'O, niks bijzonders ik heb een gaven ik kan delen van de toekomst zien, Jasper mijn vriend kan gevoelens manipuleren en aanvoelen niks gevaarlijks hoor en Edward kan gedachten lezen maar dat witste waarschijnlijk al.'maar Bella keek me angstig aan. 'Nee Alice dat wist ze niet maar Wees maar niet bang hoor Bella ik kan jouw gedachten op een of ander manier niet lezen, ik weet dus niet wat jij allemaal hebt gedacht.'_ Sorry Edward, ik dacht dat ze het wel zou weten het spijt me echt. _ Hoorde ik in Alice der gedachten en ik glimlachten naar der als teken dat ik het niet erg vond.

Bella was inmiddels ook binnen en Emmet wou der ook een knuffel geven als blijk van vriendschap maar Bella stapt angstig achter uit. Ze keek Emmet met grote ogen aan en ze zag er ui alsof ze elk moment kon gaan huilen maar dat kon ze natuurlijk niet. 'Bella gaat alles wel goed, je hoeft niet bang te zijn voor Emmet hij is groot maar hij doet je niks.' Bella leek na Alice woorden nog steeds niet helemaal gerust gesteld. Wel vreemd want bij Alice schrok ze helemaal niet terwijl Alice veel enthousiaster was dan Emmet. 'Sorry Bella ik wou je niet laten schrikken ik doe je echt niks hoor.' Zei Emmet met een schuldig gezicht. _Ik heb nog nooit een vampier gezien die zo bang was. Die Bell, er is iets wat we te weten moeten komen want het kan nooit goed zijn. _ Dacht Emmet en ik gaf hem gelijk het kon vast niet goed zijn dat iemand zo bang is. 'Het is al goed Emmet ik schrok gewoon een beetje van je' zei Bella maar je kon horen dat haar stem trilde. Ik keek Carlise aan om te laten weten dat ik geen idee had hoe we haar moesten vertellen wat we wisten zonder haar bang te maken. _ Ik heb ook geen idee Edward we moeten der denk ik eerst op der gemak stellen want als we het nu zegen word ze alleen maar banger, en een kat in het nauw maakt rare sprongen. _Dacht Carlise als antwoord. Hij had gelijk misschien hielp jagen dan zou ze zich vast beter voelen als ze wat gedronken had.

'Zullen we anders even gaan jagen ik heb nog al dorst, en jullie?' Bella knikte direct waarschijnlijk was ze blij dat ik van onderwerp was verandert. Ik liep richting het bos en de rest volgde me en we sprongen over de rivier. Bella liep samen met Alice achteraan We renden richting de bergen want daar was de kans op beren en poema's groter. Toen ik vergenoeg was bleef ik staan en luisterde aandachtig er snoof ik merkte dat de rest ook was blijven staan maar ik lette nu vooral op de geur van poema want die vond ik het aller lekkerst. Ik rook in de verte een poema dus ik had geluk ik rende er naar toe maar toen ik dicht bij genoeg was om hem te zien zag ik dat Bella hem al bijna te pakken had vreemd ik had Bella niet weg horen gaan. Ik bleef kijken hoe ze de poema zou aan pakken. Ze sprong op de tak waar de poema zat, ze deed dat zo zacht dat de tak niet eens trilde dat was mij nog nooit gelukt en beet razends snel de nek van het dier om. Ze dronk de poema leeg maar het ging vrijwel geruisloos en zo snel dat ik het bijna niet kon volgen toen ze klaar was keek ze om zich heen en schrok toen ze mij zag staan. Ik glimlachte naar der en ze glimlachte voorzichtig terug. 'je bent echt goed in jagen hoe kon je zo stil en snel zijn?' vroeg ik en er klok ontzag door in mijn stem. 'Hoe bedoel je zo doe ik het al vanaf het begin ik ben niets anders gewend.' Ik keek er verbaast aan dat kon niet ik heb er jaren over gedaan, hoe kon het dat zij het dan direct kon, ze kon het zelfs beter als mij. 'Wat, hoe, dat kan niet ik ben niet zo stil en snel en ik oefen al meer dan negentig jaar.' Bella keek me verbaast aan 'Je maakt een grapje, Ik kan nooit beter zijn dan jouw ik ben nog geen jaar een vampier.' Nu was ik de gene die verbaast, ze had geen idee hoe goed ze was ze was gewoon onzichtbaar of beter gezegd gecamoufleerd. Misschien was dat haar gaven, Dat ze niet opvalt waarneer ze het wilt, Ik zou het er met Carlise over hebben nog niet met Bella zelf. Bella was al weg en toen ik ook een poema had leeg gedronken ging ik terug naar de rest Bella was der al maar keek me niet aan.

'Carlise kunnen we even een stukje lopen?' vroeg ik want ik moest Carlise spreken over Bella er was iets waardoor ze zich zelf kon camoufleren. Carlise knikten en we liepen samen weg van de anderen zo ver dat ze ons niet meer konden horen. 'Carlise ik wou even met je praten over Bella volgens mij heeft ze een gaven ik weet het alleen niet zeker, volgens mij kan zich zelf onzichtbaar maken een soort van dan. Het is best vreemd ik zag hoe ze een poema ving, je kon der amper horen en ze sprong op de tak van de poema zonder dat die het merkte ook haar gedachten zijn voor mij onvindbaar, dus wat denk jij?'en ik keek Carlise aan. 'Ik denk dat het niet haar gaven is om onzichtbaar te zijn ik denk dat ze zich zelf heeft aangeleerd om niet op te vallen en dat ze daarom daar nu zo goed in is, maar dat je haar gedachten niet kan zien blijft een raadsel misschien dat ze het zelf weet, al denk ik van niet.'Ik keek Carlise vragend aan maar ik wist dat hij gelijk moest hebben het zou goed kunnen dat Bella het al kon voor dat ze een vampier werd. 'Oké dan denk ik dat we naar huis kunnen ik hoef niks meer te weten' en ik wou terug gaan maar Carlise hield me tegen,

'Wacht Edward ik wil jouw ook nog even over Bella spreken, Ik merk aan hoe je naar de kijk dat je der erg aardig vind maar je moet voorzichtig doen want als ze echt ontvoert is en daarna een vampier is geworden heeft ze dingen mee gemaakt die niet leuk zullen zijn. Ik denk dat de jongen die haar ontvoerde een vampier is en dat die haar heeft getransformeerd ze zal het waarschijnlijk niet vrijwillig hebben gedaan en zal dus nog steeds erg bang voor vampiers. Toen je bij ons thuis kwam mocht Alice der wel omhelzen maar Emmet niet daardoor denk ik dat ze vooral bang is voor mannen ik weet niet wat hij heeft gedaan maar hij heeft er kapot gemaakt van binnen. Ik denk dat ze jouw nu een beetje vertouwt ze laat je veel dichterbij komen als mij, Jasper of Emmet je hebt zelf waarschijnlijk niet gemerkt maar het is wel zo, dus let op met wat je doet in haar buurt.'en zo liep Carlise naar huis maar ik bleef staan denkend over wat hij zei, houd ze Jasper, Carlise en Emmet op afstand, waarom? Wat voor vreselijke dingen heeft die jongen met der gedaan?

Ik ging achter Carlise aan en toen ik thuis kwam merkte in dat Bella boven was bij Alice. Ik grinnikte Alice was vast kleding aan het passen voor der, Alice was daar immers dol op iedereen van ons had een in loop kast en we mochten alles maar een keer dragen. Ik zou Alice maar niks over de kledingkast van Bella vertellen dan liet ze er niet meer met rust tot dat ze een inloopkast had met de perfecte kleding voor Bella, dat kon er niet aan doen. Ik liep naar mijn kamer en zette wat muziek op om te rusten maar plots kreeg ik zin op te gaan spelen op de vleugel beneden.

Ik had geen idee waarom maar toen ik op het krukje zat had ik plots een melodietje in mijn hoofd, ik had het nog nooit gehoord maar ik had het idee dat het er was sinds Bella der was. Esme kwam kijken wie er speelde en was verbaast toen ze zag dat ik het was _hij heeft in geen jaren meer gespeeld, ik ben zo blij dat hij het doet. Volgens mij komt het door Bella al weet ze dat zelf natuurlijk niet. _ Dacht Esme en ondertussen was Bella samen met Alice ook beneden, en ik zag dat Alice heel blij was dat ik weer speelde. Ik keek even naar Bella die zo te zien er verbaast was. Toen ik haar zag wist ik wist dat dit liedje kwam door haar, zij was mijn inspiratie.


End file.
